happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dingo and Pup
Dingo and Pup are characters from Aussie Outback Friends. Character Bio Dingo and Pup are two yellow-orange dingoes. Dingo wears a tan-colored vest and fishing hat. His son Pup wears diapers. Dingo enjoys facing dangerous situations such as wrestling with crocodiles and holding poisonous snakes. The problem is that he often gets Pup into such situations and must work to get him out. Usually this goes wrong and leads to Pup's deaths, and sometimes the deaths of others and himself. Episodes Starring Roles #Dundee Indeed #First Come, First Surf #Wishing You Well (Pup only) #I've Machine That Before #For Goodness Snake #Inside Outback Featuring Roles #Out of Outback #Mind The Surf (Pup Only) #Picnic Panic #Cold Blooded #Koala Nose Best Appearances #Thyla-scene Investigation (Dingo only) #Blocking You Out #The Way the Lava Goes (Pup only) #Out of Outback #Aussie Outback Fan, Part 2 Kill Count Dingo *'Pup' - 4 ("Dundee Indeed", "For Goodness Snake", "Inside Outback" along with Platto, "Aussie Outback Fan, Part 2" along with Dummy) *Hairy - 1 ("I've Machine That Before" along with Tazzy, Sheila, and Sheldon) *Platto - 2 ("I've Machine That Before" along with Tazzy, Sheila, and Sheldon, "Outback Fire" along with Pop) *Kuddly - 1 ("I've Machine That Before" along with Tazzy, Sheila, and Sheldon) *Scratches - 1 ("I've Machine That Before" along with Tazzy, Sheila, and Sheldon) *Prickles - 1 ("I've Machine That Before" along with Tazzy, Sheila, and Sheldon) *Stripes - 1 ("Thyla-scene Investigation") *Lumpy - 1 ("Outback Fire" along with Pop) *Others - 2 (a crocodile in "Dundee Indeed", a shark in "First Come, First Surf") Pup *None to date Deaths #Dundee Indeed: Pup falls off a ledge and breaks his body. Dingo survives. #First Come, First Surf: Pup is attacked by a crab. Dingo survives. #Wishing You Well: Pup's facial skin ripped off when Glider flies too fast out of a well. Dingo doesn't appear. #I've Machine That Before - Dingo and Pup die from poison. #For Goodness Snake - Pup dies from drinking snake venom. #Out of Outback - Both killed in ship's destruction. #The Way the Lava Goes - Pup burns in lava. #Outback Fire - Pup is run over by Platto, Dingo dies in watercraft collision. #Inside Outback - Pup is crushed by Dingo, who is then impaled by stalactites. #Mind The Surf - Pup is crushed by Platto's surfboard. #Picnic Panic - Pup is bitten by Platto. #Cold Blooded - Pup is bitten in half, Dingo is likely strangled by a snake. #Pup was blown up in Flippin Burgers Lovely Version Injuries #Dundee Indeed - Dingo survives a crocodile attack with bites on his body. #A Hole at the Well - Pup falls down a well. #Out of Outback: Pup is attacked by a fish. #Koala Nose Best: Pup's eye is bitten by a venomous snake. Trivia #Dingo is based on Pop and Pup is based on Cub. Both Pop and Dingo tend to get their sons in danger through dangerous antics. Cub and Pup are both young children who wear diapers. #Dingo may also be based on Steve Irwin and Crocodile Dundee. #Dingo is the first AOF character to kill something besides a main character (a crocodile). #Digno is indirectly responsible, along with Tazzy, for the machine explosion in I've Machine That Before. Tazzy poisoned the apples, Dingo was the one who input the apples into the machine, and Sheila and Sheldon were responsible directly because they stole some of the apples, the machine didn't have enough power. #Pup is the most frequent victim of Glider. Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Aussie Outback Friends Category:Canines Category:Cub-Sues Category:Yellow Characters Category:duo Characters Category:Lord O' Darkness's Characters Category:Pop-Sues Category:Dingoes